


Zimbits July Update: Dream

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Series: Zimbits Updates [10]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: A dream is a wish your heart makes...





	Zimbits July Update: Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Well… it’s been a while. Basically, I wanted to write and post this after the update, but then the update happened and I took a small social media break to calm down cause woah. And then things happened including my sister’s graduation and Love, Simon. I started writing it on Wednesday, and at Thursday I had written over 1,000 words and I realised I wanted it to be a standalone. That is now [Times are hard for dreamers](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F15202262&t=YzY1MGQxNDE2ZmI2NjBlNDI2MmZiNzI2OGY3YzRiZDJkMDM3Njc3YSxDUTBpMFZqRw%3D%3D&b=t%3A1_FbMVvKlyXyfeQlKE-AmQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforabeatofadrum.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175889501808%2Fzimbits-july-update-dream&m=1).

“Les rêves qui sommeillent dans nos coeurs,” Jack sings softly. He isn’t really paying attention to the people around him, but when Bitty picks it up, he should’ve seen it coming.

“Are you- are you singing?” Bitty asks him in disbelief, as if the thought of Jack singing makes no sense to him.

“Au creux de la nuit,” Jack continues singing as a response, “Habillent nos chagrins de bonheur/Dans le doux secret de l'oubli.”

“Disney?” Bitty asks and his face lights up, “I love Disney movies. That’s the French version of A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes. I never saw you as a Disney person.”

“My mother used to sing it to me,” Jack says, “And what makes you think I’m not a Disney person?”

Bitty seems a bit taken aback by that question. “Well, uh, because you’re, well, you’re you.”

“I’m me?”

But Jack thinks he kind of understands. To this frog, Jack is a stoic captain who yells a lot and who’s grumpy most of the time. Sure, now that Bitty has discovered the kitchen in the Haus, and they see each other off the ice more often, they’ve gotten to know each other a little bit. But they don’t actually know each other.

Maybe one day.

But first, Bitty needs to learn how to take a check.

“Yes, because you’re you,” Bitty eventually says, looking a bit nervous, as if he knows what Jack is thinking. Jack lets it slide and he continues with his homework until the door barges open and Shitty enters the Haus.

* * *

“Les rêves qui sommeillent dans nos coeurs,” Bitty sings softly. He knows his pronunciation is still awful, despite being married for years to a man who speaks French, but Bitty’s never really lost his accent.

Yet, his daughter doesn’t seem to mind. She’s lying in her crib and she’s making grabby hands towards him. “Au creux de la nuit/Habillent nos chagrins de bonheur/Dans le doux secret de l'oubli.”

Bitty never gets further than those lines, since it only takes four lines for his daughter to fall asleep. He tucks her in and slips out of her room. In the living room, Jack is watching TV.

“Next time, you’ll sing her to sleep,” Bitty says and he falls next to him on the couch.

“She prefers your singing,” Jack says.

“I don’t understand why!” Bitty says, “You can hold a tone and your French is obviously way better. Aren’t you appalled by the fact that our daughter prefers botched French?”

Jack shrugs. “She’ll grow out of it. Hopefully.”

* * *

She doesn’t.

For years, Bitty is the one who has to sing her the French version of A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes till she sleeps. 

But Bitty doesn’t mind.


End file.
